


/r/AskReddit

by ShitpostingfromtheBarricade



Series: Web Series AU [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Foreshadowing, Gen, Third Person Limited POV, Web series AU, Webseries AU, reddit POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShitpostingfromtheBarricade/pseuds/ShitpostingfromtheBarricade
Summary: /u/NotCommittingACrimeProbably has a question, and /u/2manythrowawayaccts has an answer.This is the accompanying piece toEpisode 73of theMysteries of 24601 Web Series AU.   This won't make too much sense if read by itself, but you're more than welcome to try.Warnings:discussion of illegal activity, some language, kink mention, typical reddit community BS circa 2018





	/r/AskReddit

(623) **Redditors familiar with forgeries of official documents: what are some common tells?**  
(self.AskReddit)  
submitted 14 hours ago by NotCommittingACrimeProbably

top 50 comments (show 200) - navigate by  
sorted by: best

 

[-] 2manythrowawayaccts **2461 points** 3 hours ago

throwaway for obv reasons.

so yeah my rents did this shit my entire life. they were greedy and stupid and got caught but they knew what they were doing and taught me before then.

some common things: paper quality. ink. some places have real ritzy shit but some dont. all u need to do to call most fakes out is put the doc next to the real thing and see if the papers the same thickness. for ink ull look at color and see how it feels on the page (raised or flat).

anything with a stamp is easy: fakes usually only use the stamp once. a real office uses it constantly. it gets worn and faded and fucking betty used the stamp in black ink once so its never the right colour again. fakes are even all across and have fresh bright ink.

a lot of docs have special uv ink or watermarks or seals or pressings. a forger worth their spit can figure out the uv shit tho layering it is trickier (some docs have differences from edition to edition so this can be a full-time job. i knew a guy who we called in from time to time who literally specialized in knowing this shit). texture gets tricky unless u can steal or make the proper texture stamp which isnt normally worth it unless ur making lots of forgeries of the same type of doc.
    
    
    permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

 

|[-] NotCommittingACrimeProbably **1142 points** 3 hours ago  
|  
| So if we’re just talking, like. Proof of car insurance? For a court date? Hypothetically?  
|
    
    
    |permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

 

||[-] 2manythrowawayaccts **1832 points** 3 hours ago  
||  
|| hypothetically that shits easy, judgell barely glance at it before the charges are dropped.  
||
    
    
    ||permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

 

|||[-] NotCommittingACrimeProbably **709 points** 3 hours ago  
|||  
||| Awesome (hypothetically)!! Hypothetically thanks!  
|||
    
    
    |||permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

 

|||| [-] theOHin24601 **1147 points** 2 hours ago  
||||  
|||| dude wtf  
||||
    
    
    |||| permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

 

| [-] hatestheletterD **897 points** 3 hours ago  
|  
| Whoa, so cool, thanks for sharing!  
|  
| You mention it a little, but if your parents were so great at this stuff why are they in jail?  
|  
| (if it’s okay to ask)  
|
    
    
    | permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

 

||[-] 2manythrowawayaccts **915 points** 1 hour ago  
||  
|| ppl keep pming me abt this, so im answering here.  
||  
|| they crossed the wrong ppl, and those ppl knew their tells and snitched.  
||
    
    
    || permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

 

||| [-] hatestheletterD **612 points** 1 hour ago  
|||  
||| I’m so sorry, I can’t imagine having that happen. You okay?  
|||
    
    
    ||| permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

 

|||| [-] 2manythrowawayaccts **718 points** 1 hour ago  
||||  
|||| yep.  
||||
    
    
    |||| permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

 

|||| [-] approximateknowledgeofmanythings **448 points** 22 minutes ago  
||||  
|||| holy shit its tru /u/hatestheletterD really never uses d  
||||
    
    
    |||| permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

 

||||| [-] picklerick6969 **19 points** 19 minutes ago  
|||||  
||||| wtf I never even noticed  
|||||  
||||| just checked his comment history, not even once.  
|||||  
||||| (also my dude has some strange kinks--love is love, but...)  
|||||
    
    
    ||||| permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

 

|||||| [-] Ijustreposttheseontumblr **64 points** 15 minute ago  
||||||  
|||||| that?? doesn’t go??? there??????  
||||||
    
    
    |||||| permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

 

||| [-] macroncanmackronme **200 points** 1 hour ago  
|||  
||| Excuse me if I’m mistaken, but did you do an AMA on growing up with criminals as parents?  
|||
    
    
    ||| permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

 

|||| [-] judgeandderpy **144 points** 1 hour ago  
||||  
|||| Dude youre so right!!!! I thought this sounded familiar!!!!!  
||||
    
    
    |||| permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

 

|||| [-] caitlin1981 **99 points** 1 hour ago  
||||  
|||| Omg you’re right!! Didn’t their parents try to sell their younger brothers or something?? Fckin crazy  
||||
    
    
    |||| permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

 

||||| [-] jamiesdenimpants56 **54 points** 1 hour ago  
|||||  
||||| holy fuck id forgotten all abt that shit  
|||||  
||||| wasnt the popular opinion that op was the snitch?  
|||||
    
    
    ||||| permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

 

|||||| [-] caitlin1981 **36 points** 39 minutes ago  
||||||  
|||||| I don’t remember that but it makes so much sense.  
||||||  
|||||| Tbf i dont blame him. (her?)  
||||||
    
    
    |||||| permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

 

||||||| [-] jamiesdeminpants56 **-2 points** 31 minutes ago  
|||||||  
||||||| its reddit every1 here is a dude lol  
|||||||
    
    
    ||||||| permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

|||||||| load more comments (13 replies)

 

||| [-] haikudude **159 points** 1 hour ago  
|||  
||| I read an ask me  
|||  
||| anything that sounded just  
|||  
||| like this: was it you?  
|||
    
    
    ||| permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

 

|||| [-] corduroy1117 **2 points** 14 minutes ago  
||||  
|||| This post has been blessed.  
||||
    
    
    |||| permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

 

||| [-] secretpornaccount242 **17 points** 42 minutes ago  
|||  
||| Did u do an AMA a couple years ago on this?  
|||
    
    
    ||| permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

 

|||| [-] billgatessideaccount **4 points** 38 minutes ago  
||||  
|||| uhhh dude? did u mean to post on this acct?  
||||
    
    
    |||| permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

 

||||| [-] secretpornaccount242 **45 points** 35 minutes ago  
|||||  
||||| smd  
|||||
    
    
    ||||| permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

 

|||||| [-] billgatessideaccount **27 points** 33 minutes ago  
||||||  
|||||| point made have a nice day  
||||||
    
    
    |||||| permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

 

||| [-] portraitofanRtist **0 points** 12 minutes ago  
|||  
||| I don’t suppose you ever went by the username Thetardisier221B? ;) ;) ;)  
|||
    
    
    ||| permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

 

|||| [-] 2manythrowawayaccts **1 point** 8 minutes ago  
||||  
|||| Nope.  
||||
    
    
    |||| permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

 

||||| [-] portraitofanRtist **0 points** just now  
|||||  
||||| XD  
|||||
    
    
    ||||| permalink    source    embed    save    save-RES    report    give award    reply    hide child comments

**Author's Note:**

> This was exactly as painful as you think it was to format. Mobile users: I haven't tested it yet myself, but I'll apologize now for whatever fresh hell awaited you upon opening this fic.
> 
> Some research was involved, and the article that helped me the most was--you might have guessed it--one that started with [basic car insurance forgery](http://www.cracked.com/personal-experiences-1558-4-insane-life-lessons-learned-forging-documents-living.html). But you shouldn't do this!!
> 
> A lot of these accounts and comments were inspired by actual accounts and commenting culture on Reddit. An "AMA" is "Ask Me Anything"--basically, a person (usually famous and verified by the subreddit moderators) answers any question reddit asks them. Tumblr has something similar. (And did you catch that R cameo?)
> 
> The next episode is [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17561900/chapters/42150914#workskin)!
> 
> What do you think? Should I never attempt reddit formatting ever again? (trust me, I'm not interested) Tell me below or reach out at my [tumblr](http://shitpostingfromthebarricade.tumblr.com)!


End file.
